The present application is directed to a ferrite core and to a ferrite core assembly for suppressing electromagnetic interference (EMI), and more particularly to an assembly of ferrite cores that are configured to fit together flexibly, with enhanced magnetic coupling between the cores.
A cable that carries analog signals or digital signals has a tendency to act as an antenna, radiating energy in the form of electromagnetic radiation. This tendency depends on several factors, including the frequency of the signals and the length and geometric layout of the cable. The electromagnetic radiation emitted by a cable increases the noise level of the electromagnetic environment. That is, it may create electromagnetic interference (EMI). It is known that one or more ferrite cores may be placed on a cable to suppress the effects of EMI. To be effective, the core or cores should allow the magnetic flux produced by current in the cable to flow through the ferrite material. The EMI suppression effect of ferrite cores is reduced if air gaps exists between the cores.
Ferrite cores are generally produced by sintering suitable materials into rigid bodies, which materials are known in the art. Such materials include, for example, MnZn for lower frequencies and NiZn for middle and higher frequencies. The sintered ferrite material is dense and brittle, and can be somewhat bulky. The use of ferrite cores to suppress EMI can therefore be challenging from an electronics packaging perspective.
In preassembled cable assemblies, ferrite cores are typically retained on a cable at a particular location with a plastic shrink-wrap. Cables may also be retrofit with ferrite cores by mounting the cores in plastic housings that are then clipped or clamped to the cable. Both of these ferrite core solutions for reducing EMI are detrimental to compact and inexpensive system packaging, since there are usually tight space limitations and since the ferrite cores not only take up space and block air flow, but they also limit the flexibility of the cable.